Jimmy Van Heusen
Jimmy Van Heusen (Edward Chester Babcock) var en amerikansk komponist. Han skrev sanger for musikaler og revyer, men også film og fjernsyn. Allerede på high school begynte han å skrive sanger. Han studerte ved Cazenovia Seminary og Syracuse University, hvor han ble venner med Jerry Arlen, den yngre bror av Harold Arlen, som sanger på Cotton Club (her under Harlem Hospitality). Så ble han pianisten ved en av musikken utgivere av Tin Pan Alley. I 1938 skrev han "It's the Dreamer in Me" til en tekst av Tommy Dorsey. I samarbeid med tekstforfatter Eddie DeLange skapt han sanger som "Heaven Can Wait", "So Help Me" og "Darn That Dream". I 1940 skrev han mer enn 60 sanger i samme år begynte sitt samarbeid med Johnny Burke. Sammen gikk de til Hollywood og skrev på 1940- og 1950-tallet for musikaler og filmer under den andre verdenskrig. Han jobbet senere i Hollywood med tekstforfatter Sammy Cahn, blant annet skrev han låter for Vinduet mot bakgården (1954) og albumene til Frank Sinatra. Han fikk med fire Oscar for beste sang, og i 1956 vant en Emmy. Totalt ble han nominert 14 ganger til en Oscar i 12 år. I 1965 ble han nominert til en Grammy Award. Filmografi 1968 -- Star! (sangmusikk) 1967 -- Moderne Millie (sangmusikk) 1964 -- Robins muntre bande (sangmusikk) 1964 -- Uten kjærlighet (sangmusikk) 1963 -- Papa's Delicate Condition (sangmusikk) 1961 -- Lomma full av flaks (sangmusikk) 1960 -- Bedre sent enn aldri (sangmusikk) 1959 -- Livet er herlig (sangmusikk) 1958 -- Elsk og vær lykkelig (sangmusikk) 1957 -- Nattens glade syndere (sangmusikk) 1955 -- Ungkar i fellen (sangmusikk) 1945 -- Klokkene i St. Mary (sangmusikk) 1944 -- Belle of the Yukon (sangmusikk) 1944 -- Vandre min vei (sangmusikk) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1963 -- Beste Sang for "Call Me Irresponsible" fra Papa's Delicate Condition (med Sammy Cahn) : 1959 -- Beste Sang for "High Hopes" fra Livet er herlig (med Sammy Cahn) : 1957 -- Beste Sang for "All the Way" fra Nattens glade syndere (med Sammy Cahn) : 1944 -- Beste Sang for "Swinging on a Star" fra Vandre min vei (med Johnny Burke) ; Nominert : 1968 -- Beste Sang for "Star!" fra Star! (med Sammy Cahn) : 1967 -- Beste Sang for "Thoroughly Modern Millie" fra Moderne Millie (med Sammy Cahn) : 1964 -- Beste Sang for "My Kind of Town" fra Robins muntre bande (med Sammy Cahn) : 1964 -- Beste Sang for "Where Love Has Gone" fra Uten kjærlighet (med Sammy Cahn) : 1961 -- Beste Sang for "Pocketful of Miracles" fra Lomma full av flaks (med Sammy Cahn) : 1960 -- Beste Sang for "The Second Time Around" fra Bedre sent enn aldri (med Sammy Cahn) : 1958 -- Beste Sang for "To Love and Be Loved" fra Elsk og vær lykkelig (med Sammy Cahn) : 1955 -- Beste Sang for "(Love Is) The Tender Trap" fra Ungkar i fellen (med Sammy Cahn) : 1945 -- Beste Sang for "Aren't You Glad You're You" fra Klokkene i St. Mary (med Johnny Burke) : 1945 -- Beste Sang for "Sleighride in July" fra Belle of the Yukon (med Johnny Burke) Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van Heusen, Jimmy Van